Resonances of the Darkness
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: Semi Cont. & AU. On Akane's attempt to save Yuki from Makishima's grip, they suddenly got involved with unexpected attack. There, she met with a strange young girl. Never did she know that her meeting with the girl would change not only her, but also her team's destiny, and send them into the world that beyond their imagination. Canon until near end of Ep. 11 & after movie.
1. The Beginning

**Resonances of the Darkness**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Psycho Pass belongs to Production IG and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** Semi Continuation &amp; AU. On Akane's attempt to save Yuki from Makishima's grip, they suddenly got involved with unexpected attack. There, she met with a strange young girl; bleeding &amp; injured, but with a mysterious black eyes. Never did she know that her meeting with the young girl would change not only her, but also her team's destiny, and send them into the world that beyond their imagination.

**Author's Note: **This is my third long story of Psycho Pass. Well, let's says that it's a bit AU and Semi-Continuations. I know my other stories –Ring Your Songs and Are You Ready for Love (Grandchild) are still on-going, but it seems like the ideas need to be release… *sigh*

This story is canon until the near end of Episode 11, the scene that Akane was about to loose Yuki in Makishima's hand.

* * *

**Resonance 1:** The Beginning

* * *

_**Who exactly are you?**_

_**Your eyes…**_

_**They're so…**_

* * *

_Crime Coefficient is over 327. Target for enforcement action. Enforcement mode is Lethal Eliminator. Aim calmly and disable the target._

"He's getting away!"

"After him! Don't let him get away!"

The ever-present neon lights illuminated the dark sky, creating an illusion of a false day. Every day, the populace went on about their business, completely oblivious to the impending danger, as most of them need to maintain a healthy mind and void of stress. People went on about their day-to-day lives without any fear of the future and no regret of the past. It was the same routine as another night at the metropolis city, where the chasing scene between a latent criminal and the people who were chasing after him seems no end.

Inspector Tsunemori Akane, the current leader of the Division 1 of MWPSB, was running after the main suspect of the case that they were investigating. The unit, despite was facing serious understaffed problems, was send to investigate. The unit was backup from the Enforcers from Division 3, named Takami Ayaka and Momota Mai, which, according to Ginoza were the number one on the list of complaining in the MWPSB (1). The new Inspector Shimotsuki Mika also joined force.

Kojima Takuma, age 35, was suspected of having a cloudy Psycho-Pass after two weeks missing from his work place. Working as a software engineer at one of the companies in the city, nothing strange was report until one day; a worker from the same company was missing and found death several days later. The death of Usami Sachiko, 24, was a shock to the people in the company thus the case was brings to the attention of MWPSB, before the case was given to Division 1. According to the witnesses, the victim was a former girlfriend of Kojima before both of them faced with serious fracas between them. From the testimony of Usami's friend, apparently Usami decided to dump Kojima because the Sybil System judged them as a 'non-match couple', which angered Kojima. The latter then stop coming to work upon the excuse of sick leave, but actually due to his anger and hatred for the young woman had caused his Psycho Pass worse, and decided to kill her for dumping him.

Now, to find the suspect after several investigations that led the team to him, Akane tried her best to catch Kojima since she was the closest person to follow him, aside Kunizuka who was running after her with Momota. They were running through the port. The ships at the port were creating ghostly images around them, hidden by the night mist. The situation made them wonder why the criminal loves to run at the cargo containers.

"Why people like to kill during the night? Seriously, a lady needs her beauty sleep!" Wailed Momota, while Kunizuka ran beside her.

"Shut up!" Kunizuka grumbled under her breathe, wishing that she could throw her Dominator to her colleague's head right away if not because they are chasing a latent criminal now. And pointing her Dominator, she jumped from behind the cargo container.

"We should separate!" Kunizuka said.

"Split up and surround him! Shimotsuki-san, go with Ginoza-san and Takami-san! Kunizuka-san, you can go with Momota-san." the Inspector decided while her communicator showed the other members as well.

"But how about you Tsunemori-Kanshikan?" Ginoza's voice was heard on the air. "It's dangerous to go alone! Don't be reckless!"

"Don't worry Ginoza-san! I'm alright! I –"

"_**I'll protect you no matter what happen…so please…"**_

"Tsunemori-Kanshikan!?" Ginoza's worried voice has awakened Akane from her thought. For a moment, someone's words had invaded her mind for a while.

"Don't worry, Ginoza-san. I'm…!" Akane's words stopped in the middle when suddenly she was face to face with their main suspect, Kojima Takuma. Quickly cut off the line, she aimed her Dominator and tried to shoot him. Unfortunately, she never thought that man was holding a small Molotov cocktail; fired up, and threw it straight to her.

She thought that she's going to die that time, but suddenly she saw a bright light appeared in front of her, creating some sort of blue lighting shield. The light stopped the explosion that burst out, and Akane realized that it was some sort of barrier. Fell on the ground and hit her head hardly, it never made Akane forgot her duty and once again aimed her Dominator towards Kojima, who tried to run away again.

_Crime Coefficient is 368. Enforcement mode is Lethal Eliminator. Aim calmly and take out the target._

With just a tinge of hesitation, Akane squeezed the trigger.

The flash of blue light bursting from her Dominator was the last thing she knew; she did not realized what had happened after that as she faded into unconsciousness…

* * *

He turned around as the sound of explosion was heard through the air.

Black cloak covered his tall body; he moved forward to see the small blast that happened at the port. His heart was beating faster, as he knew who the person that got involved in the explosion was. He wanted to jump from the crates where he stood, when suddenly a firm hand grabbed his, stopping his intention to go.

"It's better you don't go."

He turned around and saw another silhouette within the shadows; covered with black cloak like his but on his face was a plain half-face mask, also was half covered by the hood. His lips were cold; no smile appeared at all.

And he knew that the said person was serious.

"I'm not saying that I want you to ignore her, but with all the risks that you're going to face, I suggest that it's better you not to," He said as he pulled his arm back. He knew that man was worried about the safety of the female Inspector, but he also don't want him to do something stupid.

"Besides, with my 'Masters' both are not here, your safety is under my care so please, don't go."

Steel grey eyes narrowed when he heard the words. 'Masters'…he never thought that he will got involved with something as complicate as this.

He sighed as he give up; this person won't let go of him until he came back to their hideout together. "Fine, you win. I won't go there."

A smile appeared on his lips as he heard the other man's answer. Still, he could see the worry that reflected in his eyes. He placed his hand on the man's shoulder, as a sign of comfort.

"Don't worry, 'nee-san' is already with her," He said as the other man looked over his shoulder.

"What do you mean by that?"

Placing his finger onto his lips, he smirked, "HI-MI-TSU."

Knowing that it was a useless effort to get the answer from the mask man, he sighed as he followed him back, "That's right, how's the boy's condition?"

A scowl appeared on the mask man's face, "Nothing. He's still in his deep sleep; still unconscious while still alive. Until the time has come, we have to watch him over like this." Turned around, he looked at the other man. "My real 'master' made him as our second 'master' before everything turns out likes this hell. Until we could find the cure and solution, he will remains like that…"

The sirens and firemen's trunks were slowly heard at the dark port. Both of them quickly left the affected area; feared that the authority would find them and it will give trouble to both of them. A few steps, the second man looked over his shoulder with a look of nostalgic and worries within it.

"I hope you're all right…"

"Akane."

* * *

_**"How regrettable, Inspector Tsunemori Akane. How very regrettable."**_

_ Someone…_

_**"No! Help!"**_

_Someone, please…!_

"_**Akane~! **_

"_**You disappointed me."**_

_ Please…!_

_**"So I have to give you a punishment."**_

_** "Don't! Please!"**_

_Please…! _

_**"Stop it! Yuki~!"**_

_PLEASE~!_

_** "Regret your helplessness and feel despair."**_

_ "Crime Coefficient is 0. Not a target for enforcement action. Trigger will be locked."_

_Someone please help me~!_

"_**STOP IT!"**_

BOOOOOMMM!

_An explosion happened, right before the main suspect started his punishment. Looking up, they were shock to see huge, grey smoke suddenly descended upon them; small pebbles and dust fell down as well. Makishima Shougo, the main suspect immediately let go of the hostage named Funahara Yuki, a good friend of Tsunemori Akane, while the poor woman who was hook on the railing bar screamed in fear and panic. The whole area was shaking terribly as if the earthquakes happen at the same time. Akane had to cover up her head as well, while her mind was thinking: who and what on earth was happening right now?_

_ As Akane tried to see from the thick smoke, Yuki's scream once again filled up the air. This time, it was not Makishima who held her as a hostage. Instead, much to her and Makishima's surprise (whom was at the other side of the railing path), they saw Yuki, wrapped around with something scales like a snake, was hanging in the air, crying for help. As if that was not enough surprise for both of them, behind Yuki was a large shadow like a monster with two red lights glowing within the smoke._

_ "What…is that?" Asked Makishima in shock, as he remembered there is nothing inside the tunnel, and Senguji never made his game more than the underground area where the MWPSB unit was located now. _

_ "A woman…" The large shadow hissed, its tone made everyone in the tunnel felt fear shaken their body. "Lovely, a good joy for me…"And without hesitation, the large shadow moved and descended down the tunnel, grabbed Yuki together with it. Yuuki's scream filled up the tunnel, leaving behind Makishima and Akane in shock and surprise._

_ "No –WAIT!" Akane screamed, tried to stop the shadow, but unable to do so when she saw Makishima fled from the scene. Shaken terribly, Akane tried herself to stand up, but someone's grunt almost made her heart jumped, as she turned around and saw someone that she never expected to see in her current situation._

_ Standing in front of her was a young girl; age probably in 17, bleeding and injured as she tried to stand up with a sword as her support. Akane couldn't see clearly since the dust and smoke still filling the air (thanks to the monster's sudden descend), however, what made her heart almost stop was a pair of black eyes that stared right into her eyes._

_ Dark, mysterious, cold and hate; strong determination and anger; that was what she could feel inside the dark orbs that was staring at her right now. Despite it gave her such a frightening feeling, she felt that the same eyes make her feels like something fascinating slowly blooms from her heart. No, a single word that she could describe it was…_

_ "Beautiful…"_

_ -Tiing! _

_ The sound of the jingle was heard, followed by a voice…_

* * *

'Are you the one…?'

* * *

_**Hints or Explanations:**_

(1) **Takami Ayaka and Momota Mai, were the number one on the list of complaining in the MWPSB** –In the _After Story_ radio drama, both female enforcers were the current problematic enforcers in the bureau, with the list of complains and excuses to avoid job. According to Ginoza, before them the problematic duo was Kagari and Kougami, and before the Specimen Case, Sasayama was on the top list.

* * *

**This is my forth story after Ring Your Songs, Are You Ready for Love (Grandchild) and Whispers in the Cold Breeze. I guess the new ideas got multiple when I heard the news about Psycho Pass season 2 and it's re-edit season 1 which will be coming out in July! Kyaaaaaahhh~! Can't wait for more Kougane moments in season 2 (and hopefully some love story of Gino and his potential love, ehehehe!)!**

**I just finished my first manga debut (which was the reason why I did not update almost all of my on-going stories), which will be out in July 2014, however the manga was written in Malay Language. I don't know if the magazine that I'm join in (as a freelancer first) will have an online order in English version, but I hope that the response will be positive and I can make it as my full-time job. I love to draw manga, and when I was given such opportunity to make my first manga, new ideas bloom like mushrooms after the raining day! I can't stop myself from drawing, argh! DX**

**I'm trying to update my stories, however I was in job-seeking mode so probably the next chapter will be kind of late. Please read and review,**** and sorry for the errors.**

**Thank you.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	2. Protective Charm

**Resonances of the Darkness**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Psycho Pass belongs to Production IG and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** Semi Continuation &amp; AU. On Akane's attempt to save Yuki from Makishima's grip, they suddenly got involved with unexpected attack. There, she met with a strange young girl; bleeding &amp; injured, but with a mysterious black eyes. Never did she know that her meeting with the young girl would change not only her, but also her team's destiny, and send them into the world that beyond their imagination.

**Author's Note: **More than a year since the first chapter was update, and I'm only managed to update now. By the way, this chapter is taken place after season 1 until the movie ended. The movie showed that the story was already three years since the season 1; means that Akane was almost 24 in the movie. There will be major spoilers so of you don't watch season 2 and the movie, read at your own risk.

* * *

**Resonance 2:** The Protective Charm

* * *

_**The sounds of the dark resonance…**_

_**Has becoming louder and louder…**_

* * *

"!"

Akane opened her eyes as she woke up from her sleep. The memories of three years ago suddenly appeared in her dream; the image of those black, mysterious eyes had showed once again in her dream. And that cold feminine voice that seemly matched with the said eyes…

'_**Are you the one…?'**_

Akane sighed. It was such a long time since her last visit to "her". The last time she remember, was a day before she went to Shamballa Float in Cambodia, where she met her former subordinate and partner Kougami Shinya. Meeting again with the steel-blue eyes man however, reminds her of the said girl again.

Both of them possessed this mysterious, yet very independent aura, except she knew almost nothing about the young girl than Kougami.

Akane shoved her blanket away and looked at the clock. She still had some time before she has to go to the MWPSB, therefore she decided that today, she would go and visit "her" at the hospital she was currently placed.

Her eyes landed on a certain necklace, attached with the chain was a key made from the original gold, crafted with the sign of Aries –one of the 12 Astrological Zodiacs. It was made very fine and beautiful, that it was hard to believe that Akane managed to get such thing from the same young girl, whom she was about to visit today. The image of a shaking, bleeding hand, handed the necklace to her in the underground along with her words:

"_**I'll entrust you with this key, as my one and only "Soul Master"…"**_

"_**She will protect you in my place, Tsunemori Akane-san…"**_

Kissing the key softly, she wore it around her neck before entered the bathroom. Although she had moved from her previous apartment to her current house, she did not feel afraid. Perhaps, because of the gold key that she used as her charm due to the fact its original master was the one who handed it to her in the past.

As she let the water washed her body, once again, she failed to hear the sound of the jingle…

_**Tiing!**_

* * *

It had been months since then.

The young woman, dress in dark suit and white tank, stared at the person who was lying there, alone. The sound of the EKG (heart) machine was clearly heard inside the room that placed the unconscious young girl whose identity was still unknown to Akane. She silently watching as the young girl breathed slowly in his sleep. As she was looking at the lying figure on the bed, an oxygen mask on her face as her support to live, she was unable to say anything.

Akane slowly raised her hand and touched the glass in front of her, as if she tried to trace down the jaw line of the girl that was still in deep sleep. She could not denied that even in her sleep and inside the room, her eye lashes looked long and recoil; something that she hardly see in any people she met.

"You're still here, Tsunemori-san?"

Akane raised her head and realized that she was face to face with the doctor in charge –Kimura Takehiko. An old doctor in his late 50s, grey hair and eyes that hidden behind glasses, his white coat sway against his movement as he walked to the young woman.

"I'm sorry for being so late, but…"

"But you can't help it, aren't you?" The doctor smiled as he led the Inspector to the other room. "I know you're curious about her, so I think maybe you should come here."

"Eh?" Asked Akane as she saw the room in front of her –Kimura-sensei's office. "Why I'm here? I just want to visit her…"

"I do remember when the first time the young girl came here," He said as he opened his office's door. "That she had together some of her belongings. I came through some of them several months ago and found something that might be related to her identity." He went to the wardrobe and opened its door, rummaging through it before he grabbed a large backpack and a sliding one. Seeing them reminded Akane that indeed, the young girl was carrying two bags; big and small ones, before 'that incident' happened.

"Her original clothes when she was sent here, I've put them inside this one," Said Kimura-sensei as he placed the large bag. "Mostly contains clothes and anything related to her. As for her sliding bag, it is more like some of her information are keep in there," He handed the sliding bag to Akane. "Perhaps you want to see it?"

Akane nodded her head before they left the office and returned to the ward along with the mysterious girl's belongings. Kimura-sensei left the said Inspector at the ward, but not before informing her that her ID was there, but strangely, nobody could read it. Akane went through the small bag and found a pair of fingerless gloves, some medicines, cell phone (not the smartphone or android type; apparently the phones in PP World still using the said model!), an account bankbook and…her wallet.

She opened the wallet and saw the young girl's ID; the face of the young girl around high school students' age matched with her current age. Perhaps she was still 16-17 years old, who appearance mysteriously still remained the same despite being in coma for more than 2 years. As if she never age, and Akane yearned to see again, those beautiful, yet full with mysterious aura in the dark orbs belonged to 'her'.

Again stared again at the ID and, just like the doctor said, the words on the ID were blurred. Nobody knew why, and Akane sighed as she closed the wallet and put it back into the sliding bag. However as she was about to put the wallet in, she saw a photo fell onto the floor and picked it up. When she looked at the photo, it was a photo of many people; a group of school club based on the uniforms they were. It was the boys and girls of basketball team, and both of the team, each was holding a large trophy with cheerful expression. Akane could see the same girl in the photo, left had held the trophy that been support by another young girl with long, shining black hair. Apparently, she was the leader of the team based on her jersey, with the boy who stood at her right side who wore the same number. As she flipped the photo, she found words written at the back:

'_High School Basketball –Summer Championship _

_Girls and Boys Basketball Team of Fudo High School_

_June 23 xxxx' _

Akane could not read the year as it seemed blurry to her, but from what she could read, apparently it was the photo of the team wining the tournament proof by the trophies they were holding together. Those cheerful and lively expressions, the real happiness she could see just from the photo…Akane could not help but wishing that one day, the people of this country could have such expression with or without the influence of Sybil System…

What a strange wish, right?

Ringing that came from her communicator almost made her jump on her feet, before she managed to calm herself and answered it. Apparently, Division 1 was given another case and she was requested to come to the office immediately.

As Akane left the hospital, she decided that she wanted to discuss with Kasei jousei about the comatose girl. The director already knew about the said person, however due to their busy schedule and work, both parties forgot to discuss what should they do with the girl. Akane wanted to bring the girl to the Infirmary Wing of MWPSB so that it might be easier for her to visit her…

…And waiting for that beautiful dark orbs to be open again.

* * *

"What do you mean he's innocent?"

"I'm not saying that he's innocent, it's just that no evident can be used to go against this guy even though he did involved in each incidents."

"But we do saw him in the street scanner, Enforcer Ginoza…!"

"Yes, but if only we can see whether or not he commit the crime at that time. Besides, his Crime Coefficient not even close to 65, Inspector Shimotsuki…!"

"There they are…" Said Shion as she sighed. The analyst and the rest of Division 1 was either smiled or sighed helplessly as they watched the Inspector and Enforcer fighting between them. "Both of them are bickering with each other again; seriously our work wouldn't finish if they don't stop fighting…" She watched Hinakawa and Sugo walked out of the room to have some drink, leaving behind the ladies and the currently fighting members.

"Well it can't be helping Shion-san," Said Akane as she grinned awkwardly. "I don't know whether it's related or not, but apparently Ginoza-san seems to be more at ease after we return from Shambala Float," She whispered to the ladies as both Yayoi and Shion nodded their head. "Maybe that's why he's easily having a little chat with our Mika."

"Maybe meeting again with Shinya-kun had helped him in facing his life," Said Shion as she took her cigarette. "The only people who can have impact in his life are you, Akane-chan, and Shinya-kun."

"Ahaha, I'm just a normal co-worker, that's all," Akane laughed a little before winced; apparently Mika had accidentally pushed a button on the tablet while trying to argue with Ginoza, resulting of the image of the first victim appeared and causing the young Inspector cried in shock. It somehow managed to stop them from fighting again.

Akane picked up the file on the coffee table and opened it. The Division 1 was handed with a case named "Zero Incidents" (1), a case where the victims were killed with no witnesses and no Psycho-Pass alert, although the crime scene is a crowded street crossing. So far, the numbers of victim had increased to four, with the latest victim being a young girl from certain high school. Division 1 will be collaborated with Division 2 to solve the case, since it was located in busy area that required more manpower to deal with.

"What is the main connection to the case?" Akane sighed as she grabbed her mug and drank.

"Hmmm…apparently all the victims were teenagers' age range from 15-18. Boys and girls."

"Are they in the same school?"

"No. None of them was from the same school nor do they know each other. They share the same similarity of being killed in the crowded street with no witnesses…"

"Hmm…maybe you should investigate more?"

"Investigate more?"

"Like how were their life activities, their hobbies, internet games or any social media they join…surely you have to do background investigation to the victims, right? To find what exactly their similarities?"

"Background search…that's right! Why didn't I think about it before? Thanks –" Akane turned around to meet the voice only to realize that nobody was at her back. Her mug almost dropped down due to her utter shock; she was sure someone was talking to her, discussing about the case and even giving her clue. She felt her heartbeat increased as she shaking put down her mug. When she looked up and saw Kunizuka was talking to Ginoza with Karanomori next to hear, she realized that the person who was talking to her before was a woman with deep, cold voice.

Akane wondered who was talking to her as she went to the group and told them what to do, and made a call to Hinakawa and Sugo to come to the lab at once. Ginoza looked at his superior and realized her face looked a little bit pale. It made him curious what had made that young woman to have such expression.

Yet, none of the occupants of the lab ever realized the dark silhouette that stood behind the shadow, with black eye looking at them calmly…

* * *

_**-Somewhere in Japan-**_

He watched the seagulls flied at nearby shore as he smoke his cigarette.

White shirt covered his tall body; he moved forward to see the sea and wondered how vast it was; something he still wondered even after he returned from Cambodia several months ago. After the fight with Desmond, the death of Sem and the election in the said country with President Han having the highest vote in the country, he decided to leave the country of SEA and returned to Japan…

Return to the side of the person who has been living alone in this place ever since three years ago…

Kougami Shinya stood at the cliff, which was hidden by the wild bushes and long grasses, as he turned around and walked back to his hidden place. Despite it was not far from the small fishermen village, the forest where he was hiding was an area where the local believed very dangerous to go, therefore serving him as his best hiding place. Besides, it has lots of wild vegetables and animals, as well as mushroom; therefore, to think he had nothing to eat was far from truth.

"Welcome back."

Kougami smiled a little as he looked up and saw another silhouette within the shadows; covered with pale cream cloak but on his face was a plain half-face mask, also was half covered by the hood. In his arms was a small basket full with wild vegetables, mushrooms, some wild fruits and eggs. Apparently, he went to gather some food, and decided to search for him. Kougami did not what to say; this person was either adorable or being fond with him…

"Yo, Segi-kun," He said as the person named Segi came by. "Searching for food again? You should just tell me."

Segi just chuckled as both of them walked back to their place, "Naah, I know you're busying yourself with 'that matter' again, so I won't bother to ask you to join me."

Kougami's smile slowly decreased when he heard 'the said matter' from Segi. Actually, there was other reason why he returned to Japan despite the danger he would be face. Aside from seeing again 'that person' whom he left three years ago, he had some information that he knew, he should not let it away just like that. When he decided to retun to Japan, Segi appeared out of the blue and told him that he would take him back to Japan without any problem. Until know, Kougami still hard to believe how he can come back to his homeland without any obstacles as he thought he would.

"Besides, with my 'Masters' both are not here, your safety is under my care so please, don't worry about me."

Steel grey eyes narrowed when he heard the words. 'Masters'…he finally remember that from the moment he met with Segi and his companions, he never thought that he will got involved with something as complicate as this.

"It's been awhile since I left this country…"

"Well it can't be help. After what happened to you Kougami-san, surely escape is the only solution after living in this country."

"That's right, how's the boy's condition?"

"Nothing. He's still in his deep sleep; still unconscious while still alive. Until the time has come, we have to watch him over like this." Turned around, he looked at the other man. "It's not that I want to make you worry, but…I feel like those 'dark resonances' are getting louder and louder than before…"

"Dark resonances?" Asked Kougami as he narrowed his eyes.

"You can say it's more like a bad omen," Said Segi. "Something bad is approaching, but I don't know to whom –us or…my real _**Master**_," He said as he frowned.

The duo was approaching an old yet strong household, hidden within the wild trees and bushes. Segi pushed the door open and walked into the house, placing the basket onto the table. Kougami thought about what Segi had told him before, sighed as he went upside towards one of the rooms on the second floor, and pushed open one of the doors. He poked his head inside before he stepped back and leaned against the wall.

"Still the same…" He said, as he clutched something in his hand. Flashed back of a young boy, smiled despite in grave injuries, he handed him something in his hand, and said;

"_**I'll protect you no matter what happen…so please…"**_

"_**Please…take care of this…for me…"**_

"_**It's a…protective charm…it can protect you, so…"**_

"Despite what had happened, I couldn't throw this out…" Kougami looked down at the palm of his hand. "Nor I could leave this boy after everything was done…"

A beautiful key, made from pure gold lay onto Kougami's palm. Onto its surface, an orange-red crystal was craft with the symbol of upside arrow, referring to the symbol of the ninth astrological sign in the Zodiac…

Kougami's astrological zodiac.

* * *

Akane went back to her workplace after her meeting with Chief Kasei a.k.a the Sybil System. Both of them were discussing about the comatose girl's status, which ended up bringing the girl to the MWPSB Infirmary Wing as solution. Besides, she had been at the current hospital for three years and surely, it would make her as lonesome patient without any family members to visit her. Akane was surprised that the system easily accepted her proposal; she believed that they might have something in minds since that girl was originally the main witness of the case where Makishima kidnapped her friend Funahara Yuki before everything went upside down…

Akane clutched the gold key in her hand as if she was asking for more strength. Despite what had happened, Akane was the only one who knew who had given her the key, which she had used for omamori (2). The late Inspector Aoyanagi Risa once teased her that she was acting as a high school girl who clutched her omamori before love confession, because whenever they were on the crime scene she could see Akane held it tightly within her grips. Usually she just smiled before starting her work, but since the elder woman passed away during one of their cases a year and half ago, it made Akane missed Aoyanagi so much. Even her death affected Ginoza very much.

"Is that a key?" Akane snapped from her thought and saw Ginoza Nobuchika stood not far from her, his gaze locked at the key that was hanging around her neck. He had a file in his left hand, as if he was searching for information.

"Ahh…you mean this?" Akane took the key and showed it to Ginoza. "It's an omamori, probably…"

"A charm?" Asked Gino as he took it from her and examined it. "It's quite strange to believe, Tsunemori."

The said Inspector chuckled as she pointed the key to Gino, "It has my astrological sign."

"Oh, it's Aries," He said as he returned it to Akane. Both of them started to walk together. "You've got the same key as I am."

"EH!? Really?" Akane looked with surprise as Gino pulled something from his collar and showed it to her.

It was the same gold key as Akane, but the astrological sign were different. While Akane's key had a red crystal that resembled ram's head (Aries sign), Ginoza was a deep blue-green crystal with the symbol that almost resemble 'Omega' (Ω) with short line under it. Akane recognized the symbol as Libra the Scale, the eight zodiacs in the 12 Astrological Zodiacs.

"This is…Libra…right?" Asked Akane as she looked at the elder Enforcer. "Where did you get it?"

"Hmmm…I'm not sure if you can believe it…" Akane looked at him before he continued. "But I got this when I came back here from the facility as an Enforcer, inside my dad's room."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't remember much, but as far as I remember, it told me to keep this key as a protective charm and keep it close to me," Said Ginoza as he put back the key. "Strangely, I don't know how it ends up in my dad's room."

Akane kept silent as she walked alongside with Ginoza to their office. For some reason, she had a feeling that something bad will be happen, and it was related to the girl they were about to transport to MWPSB's Infirmary Wing.

She hoped that the key would protect her and her team, just like 'she' had promised her…

* * *

_**Hints or Explanations:**_

(1) **Zero Incident** –If any of you had watch **Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro**, this is the case in episode 3 where it was a case with no witnesses, although the crime scene is a crowded street crossing. The case that been investigated by Division 1 is similar with this case (actually too lazy to think what kind of case, hehehe).

(2) **Omamori **( 御守, _omamori_) are Japanese amulets commonly sold at religious sites and dedicated to particular Shinto deities as well as Buddhist figures, and may serve to provide various forms of luck or protection. The word _mamori_ (守り) means protection, with omamori being the sonkeigo (honoric) form of the word, "to protect.". Originally made from paper or wood, modern amulets are small items usually kept inside a brocade bag and may contain a prayer, religion inscription of invocation.

* * *

**It's finally done! I'm very sorry for the late chapter due to the problems arise before. I tried to make as much as I can, but still…I started to realize that aside from Kougane shipping, I also like Ginomika shipping…geez, as if I want the latter pairing than the previous one.**

**I'm too busy lately so next chapter will be kind of late. Please read and review,****I hope that for the reviews and sorry for the errors.**

**Thank you.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	3. The Dreams

**Resonances of the Darkness**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Psycho Pass belongs to Production IG and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** Semi Continuation &amp; AU. On Akane's attempt to save Yuki from Makishima's grip, they suddenly got involved with unexpected attack. There, she met with a strange young girl; bleeding &amp; injured, but with a mysterious black eyes. Never did she know that her meeting with the young girl would change not only her, but also her team's destiny, and send them into the world that beyond their imagination.

**Author's Note: **There's something interesting in the PP Movie that I didn't even realize until now, that the movie did not explain who was the person who led Samlin and the invader group from SEAN into Japan. Akane said to Kougami that they were equipped with advance technologies and she had no idea how they got the hacking devices or how they can enter Japan without being notice. I really hope that there will be Season 3, and this mysterious person might be the next chaos that finally set the Sybil down.

* * *

**Resonance 3:** The Dreams

* * *

"_**I heard someone's voice calling me,**_

_**This dark utopia,**_

_**Is it a delusion? **_

_**Or a dream?"**_

-Calendula by KanonxKanon

* * *

_It was chaos. _

_There was a burnt ground in the middle of the frozen forest. It still smoked and there was some people lying on the ground. The sky still dark, the snows had fallen on the people but none of them moved. Some of them cried in pain, some of them covered in pool of blood. The snow still fell onto them; all of them went to the place where people were lying on the ground; their fates were unknown._

_Akane slowly sit up from the middle of burning earth, before she stopped and stared at the cold bodies at her surrounding. Her whole body was aching terribly; overall, she was injured terribly. __She saw a Blue Star insignia embalmed on her left chest, showing that she was one of the people who participated in the gruesome battle._

_ She wondered where her friends, comrades and family were. Struggling to stand up, she looked up and realized that the scene was very horrified, much to her._

_ She wobbly stood up, held her injured body, looking at the scene in front of her. Unfortunately, because of the season, the moon was hidden so the light was not reached the earth. Still, she could felt the chill slowly reached her body, her nose can sense the smell of burning flesh and stinky…blood._

_ It was blood._

_Until the clouds was slowly moved away and begin to shine, she was startled. The scene in front of her had frozen her legs, causing her walked limply and looked around with wide eyes. A cold breeze suddenly blew upon her, causing the girl's hair flew away to her backside._

_Everyone, mostly who was lying on the ground was died and in pools of blood…_

* * *

Akane jolted from her sleep, sweats all over her body. She breathed hardly as she held herself, suddenly felt like her whole body was in pain. It was until she saw her own reflection at the mirror that she realized it was all dream…

It's just a dream right?

Just a dream…

Just a dream…

…

..

.

But why she felt like it was real?

The sun rays already entered her apartment, and Akane slowly pushed the blanket away. Yesterday, she kept on thinking of the mysterious woman who gave her some help to investigate the Zero incidents that she had little time to sleep. She worried if she couldn't wash her clothes and dry them off outside, not to forget to make her own breakfast and prepared to work. She yawned lazily as she opened the door of her bedroom…

…and she was speechless.

The living room was sparkles; it was very clean and neat as if she was cleaning the place at every inches. Her clothes were already washed and hung up outside, her breakfast has been make and place on the table, and the funniest thing was….her uniform had been ironed and hung against the wall. Akane looked around, trying to see if there was any signs of someone broke in but found nothing. She looked at the kitchen, bathroom and any other places; everything was clean up.

She was dumbstruck as she leaned against the wall, feeling confused and clueless. She had no idea that someone was in her house, and done the cleaning without even she realized it, however Akane also felt like this person was not doing anything harm. As she walked back to the living room, she found a small note on the table next to the breakfast:

_Good morning milady! How's your nap?_

_I've made some breakfast for you and don't worry about the cleaning stuffs! _

_I already done them. So start your new day lively as usual._

_P/S: The breakfast will be the traditional Japanese food. XD_

Akane slowly smiled as chuckles was heard from her. Apparently this person might be only want to help her despite being an anonymous person, and from the note, this person might be not a bad person.

Little did she know, there were actually two more people who shared the same dream as her, and did not even realize the link between them.

* * *

"Akane-chan, I've done the research as you request and guess what? Apparently all of our victims shared one common link," Said the sexy analyst as the said woman came to her side.

"What is it, Shion-san?" Shion typed on her keyboard and revealed several layers of information on the screen.

"All of our victims were the frequent visitor to this site named 'Links"," Said Shion as she took her cigarette.

"Isn't Links is a popular CommuField nowadays?" Akane and Shion turned around and saw Mika came in with Ginoza and the rest of the Division 1. "It's a site on the net where its system functions like the old community in the past."

"So they won't use any avatar like any CommuField?" Asked Ginoza as he stood behind Shion and looked at the screen.

"Nope, it's more like a forum discussion where the members are only chatting and replying each other messages on the net without any affiliation income to those who started the community or forum regardless many followers or not. Besides, the members only need to use nicknames and profile picture, and everything can be done on any communication devices," Explained Mika as she sat down. "Unlike the usual CommuField we had."

"You surely very knowledgeable about this matter," Said Shion as she turned around. "By the way, I'm still searching any relations in the site so it might be take a while."

"Hmm….I did hear about it and log in, but since our work is tight in schedule, I don't have time to check on it," She said. "There's nothing interesting in the site, since mostly about politics or what the adult people would discuss in the news. Although there are few forums for youngsters but I don't look into it since its mostly for kids."

"Well, since youngsters like you not that fond with the said subjects, it's not a surprise if you not interesting in current issue," Said Ginoza causing Mika shot daggers to him.

"Well excuse me for being young! At least I still follow the news and not wasting my time hanging out without any reasons," She said as she humped. Others just sighed or smiled; they already getting used with those two bickering with each other so they just let it slipped.

Shion kept on typing with Yayoi and Hinakawa helping her. It was until she remembered something that she stopped her work and faced Akane, "Nee Akane-chan, do you remember the girl at that hospital?"

"Hmm, yes of course. What's wrong Shion-san?" She asked, gaining everyone's interest. Shion took a breath before releasing the grey smoke from her lips.

"I heard that you're taking the girl in."

"I've discuss with Chief yesterday and she approved it," Akane said while Mika looked at her curiously. "She wanted to make sure she will be transport at least tomorrow, but surely as fast as we could."

"Well, if you want to does the transfer today go ahead? The files still in process so until there's an emergency you've nothing for today," Said Shion as she released the smoke. "But it's really weird right? It's been more than 2 years, yet there are no signs she aged."

"Yes, I did visit her many times and she still remains in her teenage form. The doctor in charge did not say anything about it thought."

"Could it be that he's conducting some experiments on that girl?" Asked Ginoza.

"There's a high chance since it was hospital," Said Yayoi as she took her drink. Mika, Hinakawa and Sugo looked at each other before they looked at their veteran members.

"Hahaha, Kimura-sensei won't do such things or his Psycho-Pass will increase," Said Akane as she waved her hand. "Besides, the scanner can detect his movement and activities. Are you sure you're not paranoid Ginoza-san?"

"Hmm….I don't know…." He said as he yawned, covered by his left hand. "For some reasons, I don't feel good whenever that girl is being said here."

"Ara Ginoza-kun, are you sleepy? That's rare," Said Shion as she saw the said man yawned several times. While it might be not as obvious as anyone expected, Ginoza indeed looked sleepy and tired, plus his face, look a little bit pale. Even Yayoi was wondering what had made this elder man not having enough sleep.

"Yeah…don't know what should I say; I had bad dream last night," Ginoza took a seat as he felt tired of standing. Lack of sleeps can be dangerous especially to the Inspectors and Enforcers whose job always dangerous and constantly in the front line. It can make any actions or decision took turn into worst because the concentration was lacking and even led to grave injuries or deadly casualties.

"I dreamed of…like some sort of war, I think…" Said Ginoza as he held his chin. His words gained attention from Akane who was surprised to hear his dream.

"That's a surprise," Said Sugo, amused. "You didn't happen to watch any movies last night?"

"No, of course not. Besides, in that dream, someone was stabbing me, yet the pain feels so real that I woke up in shock at midnight," Ginoza held his abdomen as he cringed in pain. "It still hurts, and I couldn't sleep well because of the pain."

"Judging from psychological aspect, sometimes the brain can make a person who was having nightmare to feel the pain as if it was real. This is the first time I ever heard about you having such nightmares Ginoza-kun," Said Shion as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, unlike the 'usual'…this surely affected me a bit," He said as he slowly released his breath. Getting stab in the stomach in the dream supposedly not affected him; however, the painful feeling was too real that when he woke from his sleep he almost screamed in pain. The pain slowly decreased after 10 minutes, yet the throbbing still available until now. None of the people in the lab realized that Akane was feeling shock after hearing what Ginoza had said, because she too had the same kind of dream that morning!

Except that she saw herself in the mass piles of dead body and pools of blood, with body bleeding everywhere…

Akane quickly closed her eyes; she shouldn't let it bothered her as she looked at the screen. Mika, who then remembered their main topic that day slowly, raised her hand.

"Umm…who is this girl that you're talking about before?" Asked Mika as she realized that she and the other two Enforcers were the members who did not know about the said matter.

"Oh right, this incident happened before you and these two coming to the bureau, or maybe before your posting Shimotsuki-san," Said Yayoi. "Among us in Division 1, we called this case as 'The Fox Hunt Case', and it was around Christmas Eve in 2112 (1). A woman named Funahara Yuki was abducted and Tsunemori-Kanshikan came to Ginza (2) with her former partner Kougami Shinya," Yayoi glanced secretly and she swore that a flash of pain appeared in Akane's eyes for a moment.

"Funahara…Yuki?" Asked Sugo.

"She's my late friend…she passed away not long after that," Said Akane as she smiled a bit. Ginoza glanced at her worriedly while Shion and Yayoi both looked at her with sad eye. Sugo widened his eyes in shock and apologized, but Akane just shook her head.

"Then…what happen?" Asked Mika.

"It's hard to say….actually," Said Akane. "At that time, Makishima Shogo was about to…harm Yuki…then suddenly…there was some big explosion. After that explosion it was the moment where I found her."

"Just…like that?" Asked Hinakawa.

"As I said, it's really hard to say," Said Akane as she looked down the floor. "What exactly happened that time…you won't believe it…"

"EH!?"

"We even had hard time to believe it," Said Shion. "At that time, aside from the kidnaping case that resulting in Shinya-kun in grave injuries, what had happened after that was hard to believe. Even Chief Kasei wanted to have Akane-chan mental check to determine whether she's sane or not."

"Even to that point…!" Said Sugo, shocked.

"However, because of the young girl that Akane-chan had said indeed exist; the chief had no choice but to ask her as witness. Unfortunately, when the others reached them, that girl was already unconscious alongside with Funahara-san."

"That's why you wanted her to be transfer here sempai, but why now?"

"Well, considering many things suddenly pop up and with out lack of staffs, sometimes I even forgot about her due to our busy schedule," Said Akane as she chuckled. "But…there is no single day where I'm not praying that one day; she would wake up again…"

…_And let me see them again, those beautiful black eyes of her…_

Everyone was silent. Except the veteran members of Division 1, the new members were wondered what exactly happened during the 'Fox Hunt Case', especially Mika. Mika knew Akane might had hiding something, but she remembered that Akane also said that the event after the case appeared to be something that hard to be accepted by normal people, and to say that Akane was insane surely out of the question. Even her hue still clear, that was why Sybil still held on her as one of their Inspectors…

"What happen to Funahara-san, Kanshikan?" Asked Sugo. Akane looked at her subordinate, with eyes that slowly, lacking of emotions. It was the reaction that even Ginoza flinched, and the lab's temperature decreased.

"She's dead."

"_**No! Help!"**_

She said as she smiled.

"_**Akane~! **_

"A monster appeared…"

"_**At this moment we don't have time!" **_

"And took her away…"

"_**If you really want to save your friend, then you need to help me!" **_

Then, the smile gradually loose.

"While us searching for her…"

"_**She's already mine! You're pathetic young ladies!Hahahahaha!" **_

"It raped her…."

"_**I'll protect you no matter what happen…so please…"**_

"…and causing that girl to destroy it."

"_**Will you…stay by my side…?"**_

"_**Akane…san…?"**_

A single tear strained down the brown orb. Akane's expression was nothing, but her eyes betrayed everything. The memories of that case 4 years ago were so painful to her, because it made her lost two people; Funahara Yuki and the mysterious young girl.

Mika stared at her with conflicted feelings; while she knew Akane was the one who always been in odd situation that even Mika wondered what kind of luck she had, she never expected something like this. A monster who raped her friend, and the comatose girl who ended up destroying it. However, she still had a hard time to believe, and Sugo hesitated asked her.

"Then, your friend should be…"

"No, she indeed already passed away, but not right after the incident," Akane said as she wiped her tear. Shion had dragged her on coach and sat her down gently stroke her back. "Not long after that, both of them were sent to the nearest hospital and that girl ended up being in coma. For Yuki's situation, the result confirmed that there were traces of sexual penetration and deemed as raped. Yuki's unable to coop with the fact that she was raped and became emotionally unstable. She's lucky that her Crime Coefficient was not exceeding the maximum level or she'll end up being a latent criminal."

"And she became pregnant two months later," Said Shion this time. "It was the hardest time too, because of the riots that happened; the fall down system, chasing Makishima Shogo…Ginoza-kun was admitted to the hospital due to serious injuries during the mission, Masaoka-san passed away…I heard that a week after the mission that the pregnancy news reached Akane-chan."

"I was surprised too when I heard the news," Said Ginoza as he held his left arm. "Apparently her parents wanted to abort the child, but Tsunemori interfered. I don't know how she did it, but it saved the baby from being terminated and lived within the mother's womb for 9 months."

"So…Funahara-san died of childbirth?" Asked Sugo, carefully. Akane nodded her head slowly.

"The doctor said that pregnancy really took a toll on her body. It had developed into preeclampsia (3)," Said Shion.

"Preeclampsia?" Asked Mika.

"It's a toxic condition where the mother's body was unable to adapt to the changes of pregnancy. I guess that even though her Psycho-Pass is stable, she still unable to accept the fact that she is pregnant and worst, it happened without her consent. Two days later she passed away, leaving her child in her parents' care and Akane-chan as one of his legal guardians."

"It's a boy?" Asked Hinakawa.

"Yes, a very cute one," Said Shion happily. "He will be three in his coming birthday."

Akane smiled as she heard Shion's words. She slowly grabbed her gold key and held it tightly, praying for some strength to face her future…

Without knowing, the time of the dark resonances had become nearer than before.

* * *

Kougami was looking through the screen when a sound of something flat hitting the table and he saw a man with long black hair put a plate with warm food in front of him. He looked at the man whom he met prior three years ago; during the time he was about to leave japan for the murder he commit. Black eyes but look much older, wiser; the eyes that shown to have many experiences and wisdoms despite the face that not even pass 30s…it made him wonder if the people he met right now were actually older than him?

Even Segi had the same kind of eyes despite face was covered by the plain mask…the white Columbina Mask (4) that he found it as a mystery.

"How's your search, Kougami-kun?" Kougami looked up from the laptop and saw the man was talking to him, small grin on his lips.

"Hmm….dead ends. I tried to hack the surveillance system for the past months but I can't find where the locations of Samlin and others went before they got down by the MWPSB," He said as he stretched his body. "Besides, from what Akane told me they were equipped with hacking tools that can get them off the Waste Block easily. When I was in Cambodia, the guerilla lacks of these advance technologies."

"Hmm…Akane huh?" He smirked, earning Kougami's attention.

"What are you trying to say Tao-san? Akane's my former superior, that all."

"Really Kougami-kun?" He said calmly as he took another plate in front of him. "Calling by her first name usually implying more on the surface…"

Kougami sighed as he pulled down the laptop and push aside. "Seriously Tao-san, you're just like Segi –both of you're trying to suggest that we're more than partners! Stop teasing me like that!"

Tao chuckled as he took a bite of his food, "It's not that I'm teasing you empty, Kougami-kun, but you should know…" Kougami took his spoon and started eating his food while listening to Tao. "Despite our appearances, we lived longer than you. I know that there are more than you two just being the partner; she's someone who's important to you as much as how important 'that boy' to you."

Kougami remained silent. Tao considered it was the sign of Kougami asking him to continue. "Right now, I think you should consider her situation as well. Aside from searching for the person, who had guiding your comrades into Japan (5), you have to be more careful if you want to go for lone investigation."

Kougami narrowed his eyes as he heard seriousness in Tao's voice, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'll tell you what I had known, because currently Rio and Segi are out for investigation. They usually the one who had the information the most," Tao said as he pulled out his tablet and typed something on it. A hologram screen appeared with several files popped up onto it. Kougami leaned down for seconds before his eyes went wide. "This is…!?"

"It's the current case the division 01 facing –The Zero Incidents." Tao leaned against the chair, pushing the tablet to Kougami so that he could read it. "There are four victims right now; all of them are high school students with no relations with each other but their death happened in crowded crossroad and no witnesses saw how it happens. Except with one man kept on appearing on the crime scenes, the Division 01 is facing trouble to solve the case."

"But…how come no witness was report? Do you mean that nobody saw what happened or they just ignore it?"

"No. Actually, this case shouldn't happen in this kind of era," Kougami's head snapped up and stared at the elder man in front of him, face looking serious. "Someone or some people are messing this world's state…."

"What! What do you mean by that?" Asked Kougami as he stood up forcedly. "What do you mean by 'this case shouldn't happen in this kind of era'? Are you saying that there are other people who also like Makishima, committing crimes in the city?"

"I don't think it's the same person as you say Shinya-kun," Both Tao and Kougami looked around and saw a woman in late 20s, black hair braided with messy bang, holding a basket full of food. Apparently, she had just returned from her shopping market and followed her behind, was the young man named Segi.

"Rio-san, you scare me…!" Both of them said together before slumped onto the chairs. Even Kougami almost had a heart attack; these people never fail to shock him!

"While it's interesting to hear about your discussion, I think we better get ready," Said Segi as he put his basket onto the table. Kougami narrowed his eyes as he heard Segi's voice.

"What do you mean by that Segi?"

"There's lot of dark clouds; it's the sign of storm coming to the shore," He said as he quickly shut the windows and doors. "This house is safe, but as precaution we need to make sure that nothing cracks during the strong wind!"

"That's why you look so nervous," Said Kougami as he went upstairs and followed by Segi. "But suddenly a storm? This is shocking…"

"Yeah, after returning from our shopping and information gathering, we saw the clouds and judging from its speed, we can't walk slowly like turtle. Rio-nee asked me to run before it hit the house," He said as he closed the windows at the attic. "So we had to postpone our discussion for a while."

"Yeah, you're ri…" Kougami was unable to say more as suddenly, he heard sounds of jingling from one of the rooms on the second floor. His face went pale as he remembered that it was that 'person's' room, and quickly went to his room. It seemed that Segi, Tao and Rio also heard that sounds as they quickly ran off to the room, before Kougami forcefully opened the door.

What he had seen in front of him was something he never expect to happen.

* * *

It was raining when they came.

The process of transferring the unconscious young girl from the general hospital went successfully that made Akane breathed in relief. It appears that the director of the hospital was worried if the girl has no family, since almost no visitors came to visit her. As much as Akane wanted to say, she had to agree that she was the only visitor who came to visit her all this time. The other members of Division 1 never follow Akane to the hospital (since they always busy and Akane barely said about this person either), therefore it was the first time they ever saw the girl who had capture Alane's eyes.

Kunizuka looked at the girl in front of her, and strangely, she could feel that girl was still alive as she is sleeping calmly, as if nothing happened to her. Despite what Akane had told the team, she couldn't help but wonder why only her right eye that was covered with bandage and not the other parts of the body. Also, due to her long bangs that cut in the middle, making it like a 'M' style, she almost believed that it was a boy!

As she walked through the hallway along with the gurney and the other members, Kunizuka looked at the windows as they passed and saw the dark clouds were gathered, sign of rain would be falling.

"If not because of what Tsunemori-san told us, surely I would think she is a boy," Ginoza's words made Kunizuka snapped from her own world and looked at her teammate. "Maybe because of her hair style…I think it's rare to see a girl with such style…"

"At first I also had the same thing too," Said Akane as she smiled. "But after listening to her voice and watch closely her figure, it almost made my heart stop."

"Is her voice almost like a boy?" Asked Kunizuka.

"A bit…although I do sense the female voice within her tone (6). However if people didn't pay attention, everyone would think that she is a young boy," Akane ran her fingers through the girl's hair. Still soft and silky, and her eyes became softer as she looked forward. "Even she is taller than me…"

"We can see that, Tsunemori-kanshikan" Said Sugo as the rest chuckled. As they passed the automatic door, the rain had started and shocking the group a bit.

"Oh no, it's raining!" Said Shimotsuki as she looked around. "I'll go and call the paddy wagon to come closer here."

"I'll go with you," Said Sugo, volunteering himself.

"Thanks Mika," Said Akane as she watched Mika and Sugo went to the paddy wagon. The rain was not yet downpour, so Akane quickly wheeled over the gurney to the paddy wagon. As the door of the wagon was about to open, Hinakawa saw a young man stood not far from the parking area nearby the wagon, without umbrella to hold. At first, he thought that person was trying to search for place to stop, but after awhile he realized that man was doing nothing. Yet, his lips slowly turned into a creepy smile before suddenly, he pulled out a small bottle that looks like a Molotov cocktail and ran towards the group.

"O-onee-san! Danger! Quick!" Shouted Hinakwa as he tried to push Akane and the gurhey at the same time, to the side. When everyone heard Hinakawa-s scream, they turned around and saw a man running towards them with Molotov cocktail in his hand.

"DIE! DOGS OF SYBIL!"

Suddenly, loud explosions happened and large smoke came out from the general hospital. People's scream were everywhere; some people fell down to the ground due to the strong impact of the explosion, some fainted or injured, and others ran way. The screaming somehow managed to wake up Shimotsuki Mika, who was thrown on the ground a little bit far away from the explosion. As she came to her sense, she realized that someone was covering her, unconscious.

"Gi-Ginoza-san!" She cried as she held the elder man's shoulders. "A-are you…alright?" She asked shaking.

Ginoza grunted in pain, but unable to open his eyes. She realized that his head was bleeding and certain parts on his body were injured as well. She couldn't see her teammates as everything had turned into chaos, but what terrified her was that the same man who threw the bottle was now chocking her senior in air!

"TSUNEMORI-SAN!"

Akane was clearly struggled as she tried to release herself from the man who apparently a latent criminal. She tried her best to stop him but his strength was far stronger than her, which she believed due to certain stimulants that he used upon himself. The wagon was unfortunately burnt down along with the Dominators, and mostly her teammates were injured or unconscious due to the big explosion.

"Die you dog! Feel the pain of the people who're been looking down by the damn system!"

Akane felt her throat was getting more pressure and she lacks of air; she almost fainted. Black dots started to appear and suddenly, the image of a tall man in green uniform, calmly smoked his cigarette as he stood while looking at the vast sky alone. Tears slowly gathered in her eyes as she felt like she would surely die this time…

_I guess, this is it…Kougami-san…_

…When suddenly she felt her body hit the ground hard, and the fingers that trying to choke her hard were gone. Akane coughed loudly and tried to get some air, when a loud sound of something got slam was heard and she looked around, slowly.

What she saw was a single black eye was staring at the man who tried to kill her before, with a broken gurney laid on the ground next to the man who was screaming in pain.

Despite it was a single eye, it was the same eye that fascinated her before, as well as…

"You finally awake…"

* * *

_**TING!**_

* * *

Her hands twitched as a sign of awaken.

There were certainly some voices, but she couldn't get herself to recognize them as her head felt so heavy that the words spoken seemed incoherent at the moment. Her body was stiff and she couldn't seem to move, so she slowly tried to move his fingers, letting the blood circulate and making him take control of her body again.

Strangely, she feels that everything was cold, wet, and noisy.

When she finally felt a little bit of strength coming to him, she slowly opened her eyelids, and then squeezed them shut again as the light reflected in her eyes was blinding that it almost hurt. Her dark orbs slowly opened its lids again, slowly accepting the lights that almost blind her sight.

In addition, with the surprise that she never thought that she would see.

* * *

_**Hints or Explanations:**_

(1) **"Among us in Division 1, we called this case as 'The Fox Hunt Case', and it was around Christmas Eve in 2112"** –During Psycho-Pass Season 1 Episode 10, Funahara Yuki was kidnaped and being used to lure Kougami into Senguji's game which later on was called as 'The Fox Hunt Case'. The date of this case can be seen during the early scene of episode 10 when Akane received a message from Yuki.

(2) **Ginza** –The case happened in Ginza, as been mentioned by Yayoi in PP S1 episode 10 that there was Ginza Line that been closed 60 years ago.

(3) **Pre-eclampsia** or **preeclampsia** (**PE**) is a disorder of pregnancy characterized by high blood pressure and a large amount of protein in the urine. The disorder usually occurs in the third trimester of pregnancy and gets worse over time. In severe disease there may be red blood cell breakdown, a low blood platelet count, impaired liver function, kidney dysfunction, swelling, shortness of breath due to fluid in the lungs, or visual disturbances. Preeclampsia increases the risk of poor outcomes for both the mother and the baby. If left untreated, it may result in seizures at which point it is known as eclampsia.

It is also more frequent in a woman's first pregnancy and if she is carrying twins. The underlying mechanism involves abnormal formation of blood vessels in the placenta amongst other factors. Most cases are diagnosed before delivery. Rarely, preeclampsia may begin in the period after delivery. Preeclampsia is routinely screened for during prenatal care.

(4)**Columbina Mask **– It is a type of masks wore by people during the Venice Carnival. Also known as Columbine and as a Colombino, it's a half-mask, only covering the wearer's eyes, nose and upper check. It is often highly decorated with gold, silver, crystals and feathers. It is held up to the face by a baton or is tied up with ribbon as most other Venetian masks. Named after a stock character in the _**Commedia dell'arte**_; Columbina was a maidservant and soubrette who was an adored part of the Italian theatre for generations.

(5) **Searching the person who had guiding your comrades into Japan** –In the PP movie, it was mention by both Akane and Kougami about a person guided Samlin and others into Japan without any difficulties. This person however, was not been revealed who or why led the group into Japan.

(6) **Although I do sense the female voice within her tone **–If any of you wonder what kind of voice this OC had, you can refer to Soujiro Seta of Rurouni Kenshin, where Hidaka Noriko-san is the seiyuu. She also voiced the Dominator and Sybil System (without using Kasei) in the Psycho-Pass series.

* * *

**I finally got my PC back, but I guess it might be karma's doing. I tried to install winamp into the CPU but as I suspect, once again my Microsoft Office couldn't be open again. I don't know why it became like that, but since my CPU is the old type (built before 2000), it can't support Windows 7 or can't afford more software's that more than XP's level. I guess I had to send it back to my doctor at the end of the month, geez…**

**Now my schedule for finishing my pre-planed stories had to be suspend again… DX**

**I'm too busy lately so next chapter will be kind of late. Please read and review,****I hope that for the reviews and sorry for the errors.**

**Thank you.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	4. Awaken

**Resonances of the Darkness**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Psycho Pass belongs to Production IG and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Author's Note: **I give up…looks like I had to buy new CPU after the last 'treatment' and still being crazy! Urgh, need to keep on saving..!

* * *

**Summary:** Semi Continuation &amp; AU. On Akane's attempt to save Yuki from Makishima's grip, they suddenly got involved with unexpected attack. There, she met with a strange young girl; bleeding &amp; injured, but with a mysterious black eyes. Never did she know that her meeting with the young girl would change not only her, but also her team's destiny, and send them into the world that beyond their imagination.

* * *

**Resonance 4:** Awaken

* * *

_**I can hear a voice with no owner coming from somewhere in the sky.  
I'm sure it's calling for someone…**_

-Aruji Naki Sono Koe by No Name

* * *

_Her hands twitched as a sign of awaken._

_There were certainly some voices, but she couldn't get herself to recognize them as her head felt so heavy that the words spoken seemed incoherent at the moment. Her body was stiff and she couldn't seem to move, so she slowly tried to move his fingers, letting the blood circulate and making him take control of her body again. _

_Strangely, she feels that everything was cold, wet, and noisy._

_When she finally felt a little bit of strength coming to him, she slowly opened her eyelids, and then squeezed them shut again as the light reflected in her eyes was blinding that it almost hurt. Her dark orbs slowly opened its lids again, slowly accepting the lights that almost blind her sight._

_In addition, with the surprise that she never thought that she would see._

* * *

It was raining when she woke up.

She stirred a little as she slowly woke up, expecting the light stabbing her eyes as she grunted a little. However, she felt something wet, cold fell onto her face, and she could hear loud voices and something was burn before a scream was heard.

"TSUNEMORI-SAN!"

She immediately opened her eyes in shock and realized that she was lying on a gurney with several people lying on the ground, motionless. She quickly pushed the blanket that covered her body, held her head as she slowly trying to read the situation. A large vehicle was burning and some of its parts were scattered everywhere, which she suspected it was a doing of explosion. Bystanders were running and screaming, some people looked like trying to call for help, but one scene had made her jump onto her feet immediately.

Hanging in the air with two strong arms holding her neck, Tsunemori Akane was clearly struggled as she tried to release herself from the man who apparently a latent criminal. She tried her best to stop him but his strength was far stronger than her, which she believed due to certain stimulants that he used upon himself. The wagon unfortunately burnt down along with the Dominators, and mostly her teammates were injured or unconscious due to the big explosion.

"Die you dog! Feel the pain of the people who're been looking down by the damn system!"

Akane felt her throat was getting more pressure and she lacks of air; she almost fainted. Black dots started to appear and suddenly, the image of a tall man in green uniform, calmly smoked his cigarette as he stood while looking at the vast sky alone. Tears slowly gathered in her eyes as she felt like she would surely die this time…

WHAAMM!

"AARGGH!"

Suddenly she felt her body hit the ground hard, after a loud sound of something got slam was heard and and the fingers that trying to choke her hard were gone. Akane coughed loudly, tried to get some air, and she looked around, slowly. A young teenager clad with hospital clothes and bare feet, stood not far from the place she fell was staring at the man who tried to kill her before, with a broken gurney laid on the ground next to the man who was screaming in pain.

"MY HAND! MY HAND! IT'S BROKEN!" Screamed the man in pain.

The teenager just stayed silent, yet the intimidated aura slowly engulfed the area where the temperature became colder than before. The rain that slowly downpour did not helping the situation either.

"You finally awake…" The said teenager turned around, and despite one eye that remained unseal, Akane still can recognized the eyes that had been imprinted in her mind ever since they met almost 4 years ago (1). Soaking wet from head to toes, the teenager narrowed her eyes before it went wide once again.

"Akane…san?" She asked voice hoarse. She coughed a little, feeling a bit pain in her throat.

Akane tried to stand up, but the sudden pain at her left arm made her fell once again. The girl bent down and put her hand on hers, trying to feel something.

"It's fractured," She said as she slowly raised her gaze. Akane could feel the sudden chill down her spine as she saw the girl's left eye became cold and dark. "Stay here, I don't think you can move right now."

"But…wait!" Akane grabbed her hand, making the girl stopped moving. "Don't…it's dangerous! You can't go like that, it's a suicide!"

"I know that, but…" Suddenly the girl made a whirlwind turnaround and successfully kicked the same assault that appeared out of nowhere. The latent criminal fell hard on his back and cried in pain, screaming several curses in the process.

"I think I had some job to do."

Mika was watching the whole scene as she held the unconscious Gino. She could see that Kunizuka and Sugo were slowly returned to their consciousness, with the exceptional of Gino and Hinakawa who still fainted from the explosion's impact. A small grunt was heard and Mika realized that Ginoza was slowly awaken.

"You're awake!" Cried Mika as she held the man's shoulders. "Are you alright? You're bleeding!"

"Yes I am…but please don't scream, it hurts…" Gino said weakly as he held his head. "What the hell had happened? Where's Tsunemori?"

"She's over there, but…" Gino slowly turned around despite his body's protest, and he was surprised to see the scene in front of him.

The girl who whose right eye was covered was fighting furiously with the latent criminal. The suspect gave each of his attack full blows despite his broken hand, yet the girl easily defends or avoids each attack. The man gave a round kick but she immediately blocked it with her arms before pushed him back. She proceeded by kicking his left tight, giving him instability to stand up. She almost got hit by the sudden sway of his hand that made her stepped back in shock. Her single eye was cold, furious; it was not a secret that she fought the suspect with anger, the said suspect not only blown up the large vehicle, he also caused damages and injuries to the people and its surrounding. The suspect tried to punch her face, but she jumped back a little while quickly grabbed his wrist. In seconds, she pulled around and locked the arm behind his back, fast and hard. It was such a force that the suspect cried in fear and pain, fearing his arm got crush by the girl.

Ginoza tried to give assistance while wobbly stood up, but he felt like a hammer that he almost collapsed, if not because of Mika who caught on him, was hitting his head. Kunizuka held Hinakawa who slowly awakened, while Sugo went to Akane's side and checked to make sure she was safe. All the members were separated from their respective members, and they tried to do something to deal with their current situation. Mika realized that her distance with Akane was not that far, so she slowly helped Ginoza to his feet while walking them to Akane's.

"Sempai, Sugo-shikouka, are you two alright?" Asked Mika as she slowly bent down. Sugo held Ginoza and put him down.

"My left arm fractured…" Akane said, trying to smile. "Aside from what you could see, I'm just fine."

"No you're not fine, Tsunemori…" Said Gino weakly while Sugo tried to stop the bleeding on his head. "Don't ever try something reckless with your current condition now. Just…leave this to us…urgh…"

"Look who's talking. I won't let you do something in your current condition too!" Said Mika as she looked at the injured Enforcer. "Seriously, the Dominator got burnt down with the wagon, and not all of us could restraint those two from fighting each other!" Mika saw the suspect desperately trying to free him, and much to her utter shock, he managed to back-kick the girl's right foot and causing her to scream in pain.

Akane's wrist-comm suddenly biped and she slowly reached for it. When she pushed the button, it was two calls from two parties; one from the analyst Karanomori Shion and the other one were from the Division 2.

"Akane-chan! I saw everything through the Street Scanner! Is everyone alright?"

"It's a disaster Karanomori-san!" Said Mika who was sitting next to Akane. "The wagon was burn down to pieces, and most of us are injured!"

"So how's the current situation?" Asked a male voice from the communicator. "The Division 2 is on the way to the Shinjuku General Hospital along with additional paddy wagon. Did you already apprehend the suspect?"

"We didn't do anything, Nomiya-Kanshikan…" Said Akane as she looked with horror, as the girl cried in pain before the suspect slammed her face hard. She fell and hit the ground where Kunizuka and Hinakawa were located. "Please hurry! The suspect is about to kill a teenager and with our current condition, we can't stop him from distant without Dominator!"

"A teenager? What do you mean by that?" Asked Nomiya, who apparently the current Inspector of Division 2. "Don't you have a Dominator with you, Tsunemori-Kanshikan?"

"It fell somewhere…" Akane held her mouth, as she slowly felt so sick. Mika quickly held her and continued the conversation.

"Just hurry up and come here! My partner is injured and most of our Enforcers are injured too! The Dominator must be lost somewhere during the explosion!" Said Mika angrily. It was an emergency, yet this guy seemed to try hit the nails.

Meanwhile, the girl was trying her best to stand up and fight the man who is trying to kill her numerous times. His hand was broken, but after she fought him, she realized that he still managed to use the said hand to attack her except that he did not use it for full blow attack. She looked around and trying to reach anything that she could use as a weapon. She did realize that there were two people not far from her; Kunizuka and Hinakawa. Judging from the distant and the situation, she knew she can't let the suspect came nearer since it can risked the two adults near her. As she tried to find more solution, her right hand touched something cold and hard.

_This is…!_

"Dogs of Sybil…" He said as he grinned maniacally. "I'll kill you, and you! And you! All of you! We don't need you people who're working for Sybil! Just die already!" He jolted forward with right hand ready to give a powerful blow, which was the right chance for the girl to counter attack.

She quickly grabbed the metal and shoved it directly to his face. The impact was so strong that a sound of broken nose could be heard and the suspect fell down in pain, wriggling and rolling. The girl breathed hard as she slowly stood up, earning a stare from the members of Division 1.

"You bastard…" She said, clinched her teeth. "It hurts you know…" He held her fist tightly until it was shaken, while waiting for the man to stand up.

"You…! YOU! YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" The suspect rushed forward, ignored the pain in his broken nose. The girl narrowed her eye before she bent down and immediately, gave him a singly, powerful uppercut on his jaw.

The punch was so strong that the suspect flew away from the girl, and when he fell down him no longer able to move. The girl breathed hardly as she let herself off guard, and started to look at her surrounding. She did not pay any attention to her surrounding due to emergency, but as she looked around, her heart almost stop beating.

_What the…_

Akane and the others looked at the scene in front of them. After the fight was over and the suspect was lying on the ground, unconscious, the noises started to hear again. As if the time had been stopped ever since the fight happened, now that everything was over, Akane and the others felt like they finally can move. Kunizuka who finally reached the group's side with Hinakawa behind; only grazed shoulder and a bruise on his left cheek, held Akane as Mika stood up and slowly walked to the lone teenager. Despite she was grateful that she saved Akane, she had to be careful since it was the same person who defeated the latent criminal.

"Anoo..." She turned around slowly, adding the sudden chill in Mika's spine. "Are you alright?"

She did not answer. However, judging from his...ahem, _**her**_ reaction, she looks fine despite the haze stares.

For some reasons Mika felt like the said girl was looking at Akane with such…relief?

"We need you to come with us. Not only to check whether you're alright or not, but we also need to make sure that you're Psycho-Pass is alright..." After she mention the Psycho-Pass that the said girl's eyes went wide, and slowly said to her:

"_**What Psycho Pass is?"**_

Mika, Kunizuka, Sugo and Ginoza widened their eyes as they heard the girl's question. Ginoza wanted to ask something, but the sounds of the siren; the backups led by Inspector of Division 2 Nomiya-Kanshikan has arrived, interrupted him. Apparently, it made the girl realized the situation too, as she turned around, as if she was analyzing her situation, before she made her sudden move. She went to the place where Kunizuka and Hinakawa was found and started searching for something. Kunizuka quickly went to girl' side, trying to get a hold of her. However, she seemed to realize it fast and quickly jumped back along with a green sliding bag that belongs to her. Kunizuka swore that her eyes were in alert and she was on guard; something rare to see in common teenager. As the cars and paddy wagon approached the area, she quickly jumped off from the scene and ran, but not before she grabbed something on the ground.

"That's..!"

It was a Dominator, and the only one that did not burnt away. It belonged to Tsunemori Akane that somehow was thrown away from its owner. The said girl had used it as a weapon during the assault, and now she had taken it away with her without even Kunizuka managed to hold her.

Watching her faded silhouette in the crowded, Kunizuka could not help but wonder what she and the team should do, since the girl had suddenly ran away...

And why she could hear her calling her as "Harini" with such sad eyes...

* * *

"She's awake."

Kougami stared at the figure in front of him; long black hair that reached shoulder blades, tall yet thin figure but with calm and cool aura, his back was facing him therefore Kougami was unable to see what kind of expression this youngster had. Segi too, was backing him as he stood next to the youngster as both of them were watching the waves hitting the beach. It was really a moment of surprise, shocking him more than any events in his life, when several hours ago, he heard the sounds of bell jingling upstairs before the storm approached the area he was hiding. He quickly went to the room where he heard those sounds; the one particular room he really know and forcefully opened the door. The sight he had seen at that moment was enough to make him speechless.

A body of a young boy in high school was found floating in the air; his body was glowing and several circles with unknown words were encircle his body. Kougami realized that the choker on his neck and the ring that attached to his right ring finger were glowing in pinkish purple, before sudden light engulfed the room. Kougami was unable to see what had happened due to the bright light; however he could feel a present of a person who quickly went to his front and blocking him from seeing everything. Seconds passed and when Kougami opened his eyes, he found out that he already sat on the floor supported by Tao, before he took a glance in front of him.

The same young boy was found half-lying on the floor with Segi held him close, eyes still closed. Then, he heard small groans before the eyes slowly opened, revealed a pair of black eyes that slowly became alive. His black hair that had been growth all these years made an obvious contra to his pale skin. He was slowly regaining conscious as the color returns to his face and the bluish tint in his lips is fading away, showing signs that he is actually alive. Strangely, he realized that boy's forehead was glowing with the same light that he saw on his neck and ring finger before he realized what exactly on the boy's forehead.

A symbol of Pluto, the tiniest and coldest planet in the Solar System, as well as the name of the underworld God in Rome and Greek Methodology.

"Are you sure Naoki-kun?" Kougami looked at Segi who slowly looked over his shoulders with breeze blew his hair gently. After some time, Kougami had accepted Segi's situation where he sometimes wore or not his mask, yet when he saw his expression without his mask on the face, he felt awkward.

He never saw Segi looked so serious before.

"I'm positive," Said the boy who was called Naoki. "Besides, I took half of her burdens before 'that incident' happened and got us stuck in this world."

"She awakes at the same time as me…" He said. "Yet her way of awaken is not that good."

"Great. I hope she's not piss off enough to give someone super-duper strong uppercut like she did to me two years ago," Said Segi as his sweat dropped.

Little did he know what he had say is true…

"It's your fault though," Said Tao as he slapped Segi's head. "You should know our mistress easily piss of if someone disturbing her sleep after long night."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

Kougami was wondering what exactly these people were talking about. Suddenly he felt like he was with strangers with familiar faces; he no longer knew who were standing in front of him now. As if knowing what he was thinking, Naoki suddenly took a sharp turn, shocking everyone who was present at the moment.

"It's been a while, Shinya-nii," He said with a small grin. Kougami startled a little before he regained himself. "I don't know how long I was in deep sleep but…" He slowly bowed his head towards Kougami. "…Thank you, for returning safely and took care of me all the times."

Kougami sighed as he walked towards the boy and slowly rustled his hair. "I don't whether you're too brave or not, but I'm seriously wonder whether you've choose the right man to befriend with."

Naoki just smiled, however, it faded as fast as his gazes went towards the vast ocean. His serious expression once again made Kougami wondered what the heck he was thinking. Before, Tao had said that the Zero incidents was a case where it shouldn't be happen in this world, but he was unable to capture the meaning of the elder man's words.

"Shinya-nii," Kougami snapped from his thought, stared at the young boy whose expression was serious and full of determination.

"Your woman and dear friend are in danger as we spoke," He said, making Kougami shocked.

"Who-who are you calling "my woman"? Besides, I don't have a girlfriend…!"

"Stop pretending as if she's not your most important woman in your life, that Tsunemori Akane," Said Naoki with dangerous glare that enough to make the air around them turned cold. "I won't choose you as _**'the vessel'**_ in the first place if you're keep on denying the truth."

Kougami stared at the boy, hard. Kougami realized that this boy might be possessing something so powerful that even the three adults were backing off from him. Of course, he wanted to deny Naoki's words but to think that he knew something that supposedly out of his knowledge really had surprise him…

"Fine, I give up. I don't care what you want to say about us, but I want to know what exactly you want to do from now on, Naoki-kun," He said as he sighed. "Something must had happened that you manage to say such danger would befall on them. However, I want you to ask clearly; what exactly you want me to do?"

Naoki closed his dark, crystal orbs before said:

"I need to know everything that happened until now, including after you've returned from Cambodia."

* * *

The girl ran as fast as she could, ignoring the curious stares from bystanders since she wore hospital clothes and bare feet under the raining day. She managed to grab her sliding bag alongside with the strange thing she heard as "Dominator". She never thought that the way she awakened was this bad.

She quickly turned right and slid inside an empty alley before she stopped and sat down. Panting hardly, she leaned against the cold wall as she stared at the dark sky. The water drops still downpour onto her, but the cold and wet weather did not manage to calm her down. She held her right eye while looking at her surrounding, wondering where she was.

After some break, she slowly rummaged her bag and pulled out her blue metallic cell phone. Seeing there was no signal on it, she let out a heavy sigh and looked at the Dominator in her hand. The strange, large weapon…apparently the people whom was under attack had mentioned about its important use from far-length attack. She suspected that it might be a very powerful weapon, but once it was destroyed or not in hands, the people who used it will be useless.

She realized that she was in a strange place in the strange world; despite she saw the hospital where the incident happened located in Shinjuku. It was not the first time she ever crossing dimension, but this time…something bad had happened and she was all alone.

She had no time to dwell in her reminiscence; she knew form the moment she opened her eyes that she was no longer in her own place, her own world. Instead, she was all alone in the city with futuristic element despite the people did not wearing glittering clothes to support her theory. She was alone, weak, depress…she had no idea where she was or which world she had been.

Worst, she couldn't find her friends during her last time opened her eyes.

She tried to calm herself, tried to think the best solution for her condition. She could feel faint present of one soul that she knew, however due to her special circumstance, she can't go and find the said person. She needed to think of something; something that won't attract many attention as well as someone who can help her…

Her eyes widened as she remembered a certain shorthair brunette. Yes, the said woman whom she saw at the hospital before she ran away, She looked at Dominator in her hand and closed her eye for a while, before she opened it with small grin on her lips.

"I hope this will work…" She whispered slowly, feeling her throat in pain. Her had slowly ran through her eyes before a blue vision appeared and covered her eyes. Several data appeared on the screen and after a while, she closed it. Grabbing both her bag and the gun, she slowly walked away with glassy emotions in her eyes…

* * *

_**Please…find me right away…**_

_**Because I finally meet you again…**_

_**Tsunemori Akane-san…**_

* * *

_**-TING!**_

* * *

**It's finally done! **

**I'm very sorry for the late chapter since I'm just starting to work last September and my CPU needs to be RIP. I can't continue my works if the CPU still be like that, damaging my WHOLE MICROSOFT WORD FILES!**

**I'll be busy so next chapter will be kind of late. Please read and review,****I hope that for the reviews and sorry for the errors.**

**Thank you.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


End file.
